


Sick

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Comfort, M/M, ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick caught something nasty and Jason insists on taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“You don’t have to stay.” Dick says with a sniffle. His voice sounds awful, all clogged and scratchy with whatever the hell it is he caught. Blankets wrap Dick up like a burrito, a tissue box by his side, and the trashcan full of white tissues. His eyes are all red and bloodshot, the normally tan pallor taking on an ashy appearance.

“As much as I don’t like being around sick people, I like your face too much to leave.” Jason replied, folding himself down on the couch besides Dick.

“No, really Jay. I don’t want you to get sick either.” Dick insisted. A fit of coughing took over a couple seconds later, the wet hacking making Jason want to cringe.

“Someone needs to take care of you. You always neglect yourself. Besides, I don’t get sick.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Shut up. Or I’m not making you soup.” Jason stood up and padded over to the kitchen, smirking as Dick fell silent. As the antihero chopped up vegetables and cooked up a pot of Alfred’s yummy soup, Dick called out to Jason, “Thanks Jay.”


End file.
